OMB Privacy Act Implementation, Guidelines and Responsibilities
Citation Office of Management and Budget, Privacy Act Implementation, Guidelines and Responsibilities, 40 Fed. Reg. 28948 (July 9, 1975) (full-text). Overview These Guidelines define responsibilities for implementing the Privacy Act of 1974 to assure that personal Information about individuals collected by Federal agencies is limited to that which is legally authorized and necessary and is maintained in a manner which precludes unwarranted intrusions upon individual privacy. These Guidelines have been supplemented in particular subject areas over the years: * 40 Fed. Reg. 56,741-43 (Nov. 21, 1975) (full-text) ("system of records" definition, routine use and intra-agency disclosures, consent and Congressional inquiries, accounting of disclosures, amendment appeals, rights of parents and legal guardians, relationship to Freedom of Information Act (FOIA)); * 48 Fed. Reg. 15,556-60 (Apr. 11, 1983) (full-text) (relationship to Debt Collection Act); * 52 Fed. Reg. 12,990-93 (Apr. 20, 1987) (full-text) ("call detail" programs); * 54 Fed. Reg. 25,818-29 (June 19, 1989) (full-text) (computer matching); * 56 Fed. Reg. 18,599-601 (proposed Apr. 23, 1991) (full-text) (computer matching); * 61 Fed. Reg. 6,428, 6,435-39 (Feb. 20, 1996) ("Federal Agency Responsibilities for Maintaining Records About Individuals") (full-text). See also: * OMB Circular No. A-130 — Memorandum for Heads of Executive Departments and Agencies, Subject: Management of Federal Information Resources, 61 Fed. Reg. 6428 (Feb. 20, 1996), as amended, 65 Fed. Reg. 77,677 (Dec. 12, 2000) (full-text); * OMB Memorandum M-09-29, Memorandum for Heads of Executive Departments and Agencies, Subject: FY 2009 Reporting Instructions for the Federal Information Security Management Act and Agency Privacy Management (Aug. 20, 2009) (full-text). Judicial decisions As a general rule, these OMB Guidelines are entitled to the deference usually accorded the interpretations of the agency that has been charged with the administration of a statute.See Sussman v. U.S. Marshals Serv., 494 F.3d 1106, 1120 (D.C. Cir. 2007) (full-text). In Sussman, the Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit discussed this standard: With regard to the 1975 guidelines, the court stated: Numerous cases have applied this standard of deference.See, e.g., Maydak v. United States, 363 F.3d 512, 518 (D.C. Cir. 2004); Henke v. U.S. Dep't of Commerce, 83 F.3d 1453, 1460 n.12 (D.C. Cir. 1996); Quinn v. Stone, 978 F.2d 126, 133 (3d Cir. 1992); Baker v. Department of the Navy, 814 F.2d 1381, 1383 (9th Cir. 1987); Perry v. FBI, 759 F.2d 1271, 1276 n.7 (7th Cir. 1985), rev'd en banc on other grounds, 781 F.2d 1294 (7th Cir. 1986); Bartel v. FAA, 725 F.2d 1403, 1408 n.9 (D.C. Cir. 1984); Smiertka v. U.S. Dep't of the Treasury, 604 F.2d 698, 703 n.12 (D.C. Cir. 1979); Rogers v. U.S. Dep't of Labor, 607 F. Supp. 697, 700 n.2 (N.D. Cal. 1985); Sanchez v. United States, 3 Gov't Disclosure Serv. (P-H) ¶ 83,116, at 83,709 (S.D. Tex. Sept. 10, 1982); Golliher v. USPS, 3 Gov't Disclosure Serv. (P-H) ¶ 83,114, at 83,703 (N.D. Ohio June 10, 1982); Greene v. Veterans Administration, No. C-76-461-S, slip op. at 6-7 (M.D.N.C. July 3, 1978); Daniels v. FCC, No. 77-5011, slip op. at 8-9 (D.S.D. Mar. 15, 1978); see also Martin v. Office of Special Counsel, 819 F.2d 1181, 1188 (D.C. Cir. 1987) (OMB interpretation is "worthy of our attention and solicitude"). However, a few courts have rejected particular aspects of the OMB Guidelines as inconsistent with the statute.See Doe v. Chao, 540 U.S. 615, 622 n.11 (2004) (disagreeing with dissent's reliance on OMB interpretation of damages provision and stating that the Court does "not find its unelaborated conclusion persuasive"); Scarborough v. Harvey, 493 F.Supp.2d 1, 13-14 n.28 (D.D.C. 2007) (personal/entrepreneurial distinction); Henke v. U.S. Dep't of Commerce, 1996 WL 692020, at *2-*3 (D.D.C. Aug. 19, 1994) (same), aff'd on other grounds, 83 F.3d 1445 (D.C. Cir. 1996); Kassel v. Veterans Administration, No. 87-217-S, slip op. at 24-25 (D.N.H. Mar. 30, 1992) (subsection (e)(3)); Saunders v. Schweiker, 508 F. Supp. 305, 309 (W.D.N.Y. 1981) (same); Metadure Corp. v. United States, 490 F. Supp. 1368, 1373-74 (S.D.N.Y. 1980) (subsection (a)(2)); Florida Med. Ass'n v. Department of Health, Edu. & Welfare, 479 F. Supp. 1291, 1307-11 (M.D. Fla. 1979) (same); Zeller v. United States, 467 F. Supp. 487, 497-99 (E.D.N.Y. 1979) (same). References Source * Overview of the Privacy Act of 1974, at 2-3. Category:Publication Category:Privacy Category:1975